Soviet invasion of the U.S West Coast
The Soviet Invasion of the U.S west coast is the official start to World War 3. The invasion lasted only 23 days, and showed the blitzkrieg the Soviet Union had, as it overpowered the U.S pacific fleet and army in the coast. But, over supplying some battles and in unorganized Canadian invasion led to it's retreat in June of 2018 This Invasion, mixed with Chinese Invasion of Taiwan, started World War 3 in Asia ad North America. The defeat of American forces in the west coast, soon led to what would be a bloody stalemate until 2018, when PAT members Philippines, Japan and South Korea carpet bombed the Soviet naval fleet, ending the Russo-American war. Before the attack With Tensions rising after the Sinking of the Queen Mary and SS United States. Which nearly 6,000 civilians were killed, led to sanctions on the Soviet Union and cut relations by the U.S government as firm warning about attacks on civilians, a similar issue during World War 1. The Soviet government felt the U.S instigated the sinking's by putting nukes on the ships, but in reality, this was an excuse by the Russian president, Viktor Petrov, to start a war without civilian protests. The invasion begins On June 1st, after the attacks, Soviet airplanes were spotted over British Columbia and Oregon. Both Canada and the U.S were put on high alert from it, but by 12pm. everything seemed normal. But then California, Nevada, Washington state and Oregon were bombed by Soviet naval ships and airplanes, killing nearly 10 million people, starting World War 3. The U.S pacific fleet stood no chance, and called for PAT aid. But the PAT was busy with China invading Taiwan, leaving the U.S alone to fight the Soviet navy. At first, it seemed to just a U.S invasion, but the Soviets invaded Canada, bringing in another country in the war. Russo-American War When the troops landed in the beaches, many civilians were slaughtered, showing the war crimes committed by Soviet army, and advanced into the coastal states. The resistance by the U.S army was very weak due to the surprise of the attack, it caused mayhem across the coast as civilians evacuate from the approaching forces. In Europe, an EU meeting was happening, when the Canadian government contacted the German government about the attack, alerting Europe of the invasion. As European forces headed to the west coast, a stalemate was forming near Montana, as Canadian forces aided the U.S forces halting a Soviet advance. Battle of Portland The Battle of Portland was the battle that started turning the tide against the Soviets due to using too many supplies for an expected NATO fight. and lost embarrassingly. The battle began as an air fight, and was at first a Soviet fight as their navy shot down any U.S/Canadian jet, but over preparing for this fight led to an unprepared invasion of Canada. By June 23rd The air battle soon turned into all out war, as Canadian forces caught the Soviets off guard both in this battle and the Russo-Canadian War, and soon began to fall back, as the Canadian and U.S forces pushed the Soviets out of Oregon. Stalemate along No Mans Land The stalemate after the Battle of Portland led to "No Mans Land" as it turned bloody and nearly 500,000+ combined casualties from both sides. Not to mention, NATO forces had landed in the U.S-Canada border and push the Soviets from the north but couldn't get past the devastation. Even though the Soviets are preparing for an invasion of Canada, the amount of supplies for the stalemate was 2x as much as the supplies sent to U.S/Canadian aid, eventually leading to an unprepared and unorganized Russo-Canadian War, and by August 12th, as U.S and British bombers bombed the surrounding forests near the Washington-Oregon border has the Soviets running. Russo-Canadian Despite a failed invasion near the U.S-Canada border, the Soviets invaded through Alaska through British Columbia, and quickly captured half of the providence in just a few days. But this all the Soviets could get through despite Russia being a similar climate to Canada, the army was under minding the Canadian forces after the Battle of Portland, and quickly got caught in the bloodiest battle on Canadian soil. By 2018, and with the combined forces of all the NATO countries, the Soviets proved to be a hard enemy, but was slowly cracking from the amount of supplies slowly being depleted, and slowly began to fall back, and along the way burned towns in BC and Alaska, in hope it would cause a distraction, killing nearly 100,000 people, mostly civilians. As April came, The Soviets had retreated through the ruins of Washington and Oregon, trying to slow the NATO forces through California in the attempt to reach their naval fleet to bomb the enemy forces. PAT bombing of Soviet Navy, NATO victory As the Soviets began to hold their ground in the ruins of San Diego, Anaheim, San Jose and other major cities in California, which caused the U.s government to consider using nuclear warheads, which would escalate WW3 into a nuclear war, and told its allies to fall back. Aware of the potential nuclear war the will be evitable, and the U.S government still thinking the PAT, who was at war in the Second Korean War and Chinese Invasion of Taiwan, is the reason for this course of action. But, it was determined that the Korean and Chinese fronts had stalled at the right time, for NATO to notify the PAT to the vulnerability of the Soviet navy, which at this point, had most of their AA guns down, and on August 15th, carpet bombed the Soviet navy, sinking about 278 of their 350 warships, and combined with the NATO attacks against the remaining Soviet troops in California, leading to a NATO victory, ending the war. Aftermath Despite this victory, the NATO leaders knew that it would lead to World War 3, and nearly 2 weeks after the Soviet defeat, the Petrov administration launched a blitzkrieg into Eastern Europe, claiming the Baltic States, Finland, Ukraine, East Germany and Poland to name a few. The quick invasion had a consequence though, the Korean War ended in a PAT victory, which soon led to a 2 front war. Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe Category:Geopolitics 2018 Category:Scenario: World War III Category:United States Category:Russia